They Actually Did It
by PercabethJasperCaleoFrazel
Summary: What happens when Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso are tired of being teased in school and going on suicidal missions to kill monsters? What happens when they're discovered by a major music producer? Will they go to the top, or will they hit rock bottom?
1. Getting Started

_**~Prologue~**_

[_Teardrops on my Guitar _by Taylor Swift and _I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift]

**So, PJCF here, obviously. Hey, look at me! I'm Catherine Obvious, (Haha, Victorious regerence). This is my first songfic. And, yeah. So, enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot. I changed some characters, a lot, so don't be surprised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not Uncle Rick. If I was, that would just be weird.**  
_

_~General POV~_

Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia walked out of the school. They were waiting for their friends Calypso and Hazel.

Annabeth has long, naturally curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She's not beautiful because she wants to be, she's beautiful because she doesn't try. Her princess curls were in a high pobytail, she was wearing a gray tank top, darkwash skinny jeans, and her black converse high-tops.

Piper is amazingly beautiful without even trying. She hates it. The price you have to pay for being the daughter of a handsome actor and the goddess of love. She has a Cherokee complexion, long, choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidiscopic eyes, blue, green, brown, the works. Today, her choppy hair was framing her face, two tiny braids on either side, braided with feathers, she was wearing a light blue tank top, white skinny jeans, and brown grecian sandals.

Thalia was...well, Thalia. She has raven black hair that's always in a punk style hair-do and electrifying blue eyes that match her twin brother's, Jason. Today she was wearing black jeans, a deep purple tank, her leather motorcyle jacket, and black boots.

The 3 glared at the 'popular girls', which consists of Rachel, Reyna, Drew, and Jenny.

"Hey, look!" Rachel said with a snotty look on her face, "It's nerd, hobo, and emo."

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" Thalia asked.

"Come on, guys." Piper said, "They're not worth it."

"You know what? You're right." Annabeth said.

They turned around and ran into Hazel and Calypso.

Hazel has a Native-American complexion, curly, cinnamon colored hair, and solid gold eyes. Today, her brown hair framed her face, she was wearing a white tank that said _Precious _in gold sequins and a diamond under it in silver sequins , a brown leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and cream-colored, leather flats, with a bow.

Calypso has long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. Her blonde hair was in a side-braid over her shoulder. She was wearing a cream-colored tank top that said '_Could You Not' _in dark green sequins, jeggings, she was also wearing a brown leather jacket, and light brown ankle boots.

Calypso put her hands up in surrender.

"I surrender." she said, teasingly.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Hazel said.

"Sorry." Piper said with a smile.

"Are we still on at you place, Beauty Queen?" Calypso asked, swinging her bag onto her other shoulder.

You see, they came up with nicknames for eachother when they were young, so here they are. Annabeth: Wise Girl; Piper: Beauty Queen; Thalia: Pinecone Face; Hazel: Precious; and Calypso: Callie or Blondie.

"Of course, Blondie." Piper said back.

When they got to Piper's house-no, mansion, Piper unlocked the door and they trailed into her house. They walked up to her room. The walls were light blue with brown polka-dots. Her king-size bed had brown comforters with light blue sheets. They all took their usual spots. Annabeth plopped onto the bed, her feet at the pillows, Calypso plopped down next to her, her face in the pillows, Hazel layed on the floor, Thalia layed down on the brown sofa, and Piper sat in her chair.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Hazel asked from her spot on the floor, where she was lying on her back.

"Go to the park?" Annabeth suggested, also on her back.

"No." Calypso said, her voice muffled.

"Play a board game?" Piper suggested.

"Boring." Thalia sing-songed.

"Oh, I know!" Annabeth said, sitting up, "Let's work on the song."

"Yes!" Thalia said, "That idea I approve of."

"Let's do it then." Piper said, "My dad has a recording studio here for when his friend,'The Music Producer' comes over." she said 'Music Producer' with air quotes.

When they got there, Annabeth went to the Piano, Thalia grabbed the bass, Piper, the accoustic, Hazel went to the drums, and Calypso picked up another accoustic.

_**[Annabeth]**_

_He looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_**[Piper]**_

_That I want and I'm needin'_  
_Everything that we should be_

_**[Thalia]**_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_**[Hazel]**_

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
_and I can't even see_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_**[Piper]**_

_He says he's so in love_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_He's finally got it right_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_I wonder if he knows_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_He's all I think about at night_

_**[All]**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_**[Piper]**_

_He walks by me_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_**[Calypso]**_

_She better hold him tight_  
_**[Piper]**_

_Give him all her love_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_**[All]**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_So I drive home alone_  
_**[Piper]**_

_As I turn out the light_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_I'll put his picture down_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_And maybe get some sleep at night_

_**[All]**_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_**[Hazel]**_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_**[Piper]**_

_He looks at me_  
_**[All]**_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

That's when they heard clapping. They turned to see Mr. McLean clapping.

"Uh, dad!" Piper stammered, "Sorry. We were just fooling around?" it came out as more of a question.

"Why are you apologizing?" we heard a woman say. A woman with curly brown hair in a pony-tail and strict brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue business suit. But she smiled.

"Girls, this is Natalie Smith, Natalie, this is my daughter, Piper, and her friends Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso." Mr. McLean says.

"Nice to meet you." the group says.

"The pleasure is all mine." Natalie says, "I'm a high-level music producer and I know talent when I see it, and I think you have a shot in my world.

"Are you serious?" Piper asked out of pure excitement.

"I mean, if you want?" Natalie said, with a teasing smile.

"YES!" the 5 said in unision. Hollywood, here we come.

_~6 Months Later~_

The 5 were sitting in their dressing room, backstage of the _Ellen Show_. They're usually casual, but this is their first live interview, so they decided to go classy.

Annabeth's blonde curls was half up. She was wearing a strapless, white, flowy dress that went to her ankles in the back, but to her mid-thigh in the front, and silver, strappy heels. She was also wearing a necklace with a diamond owl pendant and matching earrings. And she was forced to wear make-up. She had on foundation, sparkly white eye shadow, light brown macara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and light pink lip gloss.

Piper's hair wasn't as choppy, and was framing her face, no braids, and was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a sparkly maxi-dress with spaghetti straps, with a slit down her right leg, and black pumps. She was also forced to wear make-up. She had on foundation, a smokey eye, dark brown eyeliner and mascara, tan blush, and red lip gloss.

Thalia's hair was exactly the same. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap, pleated, black dress that went to her mid-thigh, her lace-up combat boots, and red cherry earrings. She was wearing foundation, she had a smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara, and cherry red lip stick with clear lip gloss over it.

Hazel's curly hair was framing her face. She was wearing a deep red dress with spaghetti straps, that went a little above the knees, a dark blue denim jacket, open-toed wedges, with a light brown wood wedge and the rest of it denim, and gold hoop earrings. She was wearing foundation, pink eye shadow, brown eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, and red lip gloss.

Calypso's dirty blonde hair was curled and put up in a Greek hairstyle. She wore a dark green, greek style dress, with a gold belt, gold, strappy heels, and gold hoop earrings. She was wearing foundation, brown eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop, light brown eyeliner and mascara, light pink blush, and clear lip gloss to make her lips shiny.

Natalie, who was now their manager, walked in.

"You're on!" she said, and pushed them onto the stage.

Percy, Nico, Frank, Jason, and Leo were in Percy's living room. Percy was holding the remote and channel surfing.

"Wait!" Leo says, they stopped on the Ellen Degeneres show. "Is that Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper?"

"I think so." Percy says. Annabeth looked insanely beautiful.

"Welcome, new and upcoming band, the Half-Bloods!" **(A/N I know that's cheesy.)**Ellen exclaims. The 5 boys mouths dropped open.

"They're a band?" Frank asks in disbeleif.

"Aparently." Nico says.

"That's why they've missed 6 months of school. I just thought they moved." Leo says.

"Yup." Percy and Jason agreed. They turned their attention back to the TV.

"So," Ellen says, "I've heard that your new album is coming out, when?"

"We're going to finish it in Spring." Annabeth said, with a winning smile. She really was beautiful.

"Who wrote the songs?" Ellen asks.

"Mostly Annabeth." Thalia says.

"Yeah," Calypso says, "She probably wrote half the album, but she is pretty good at that kind of stuff. But, Hazel does come in a close second."

"What's your favorite song? Each of you?" Ellen asks.

"Mine is probably _I'd Lie_." Annabeth said.

"Mine is _Invisible_." Piper said.

"Mine is definately _Better Than Revenge_." Thalia says.

"Figures." Hazel mutters, "I'd have to go with _Mean_."

"Mine is probably _You Belong with Me_." Calypso said.

"So, you guys are going to be preforming a song for us tonight."

"That we are." Piper says.

"Do you mind telling us what it is?"

"We'll be performing _I'd Lie_." Annabeth says.

"And what's that about?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Thalia said.

"Alright then." Ellen said, looking at the crowd, "When we get back, the Half-Bloods will be singing their new song _I'd Lie_."

Then it went to commercial.

"Their gonna sing a song, and we're gonna hear it." Nico says. After that, there was silence until the interview came back on.

On the TV, was the 5 girls on the stage, a band behind them, and they each had a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, The Half-Bloods with their new song, _I'd Lie_!" Ellen said.

_**[Annabeth]**_

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_

_**[Piper]**_

_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_**[Thalia]**_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_**[Calypso]**_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_

_**[Hazel]**_

_and I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_He loves to argue, _

_**[Calypso]**_

_born on the seventeenth_  
_**[Piper and Thalia]**_

_His sister's beautiful, _

_**[Annabeth]**_

_he has his father's eyes_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_And if you ask me if I love him, _

_**[All]**_

_I'd lie_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_**[Piper]**_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_**[Hazel and Calypso]**_

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_**[Hazel]**_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_He loves to argue, _

_**[Calypso]**_

_born on the seventeenth_  
_**[Piper and Hazel]**_

_His sister's beautiful, _

_**[Annabeth]**_

_he has his father's eyes_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_And if you ask me if I love him, _

_**[All]**_

_I'd lie_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_**[Piper]**_

_My Gods, if I could only say_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_I'm holding every breath for you_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My gods, he's beautiful"_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_**[Hazel]**_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_**[Piper and Thalia]**_

_His sisters beautiful _

_**[Annabeth]**_

_he has his father's eyes_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_**[All]**_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

The boys were speechless.

"Was that about us?" Leo asked.

"It couldn't be, they do not love us." Percy said, trying to convince himself.

"We'll just have to see what the future holds." Jason says.

**Okay, so there's chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. **

**-PJCF**


	2. Decisions

_**~Decisions~**_

**So, here's chapter 2. And, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

[_Better Than Revenge _by Taylor Swift and _Invisible _by Taylor Swift]

_1 1/2 years later in New York, end of tour_

_~Annabeth's POV~_

I walk on a stage with Hazel, Piper, Calypso, and Thalia, in front of millions of screaming fans.

I was wearing a white tank with spaghetti straps 3 finger wide and a cherry pattern that was tucked into high-waisted, navy blue shorts, and brown grecian sandals. My blonde hair had grew so it touched the tip of my butt and was now in a fish-tail braid down my back, with my curly bangs framing my face. I had on foundation, navy blue eye shadow, which complimented my gray eyes, light brown mascara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and cherry red lipstick.

Piper was wearing a long-sleeved, lilac colored shirt, with a silver, sequin heart, tucked into high-waisted, white shorts, and lilac colored flats. Her chocolate brown hair was no longer choppy. Her bangs were french-braided back so they were out of her face. She had on foundation, white eye shadow, dark brown mascara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and clear lipgloss.

Thalia was wearing her black _'Death to Barbie' _t-shirt, black leggings, a spiky belt _over _her shirt, and black boots. Her straight, black hair had grown out and now went to her elbows and was pulled back into a ponytail, with her bangs in her face. She had on foundation, the smokey eye effect, black mascara and eyeliner, no blush, and deep red lipstick.

Hazel was wearing white leggings, a light pink tank top pulled down over her butt, a blue denim jacket, and light pink flats. Her curly, cinnomon colored hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She was wearing foundation, light pink eye shadow, brown mascara and eyeliner, no blush, and light pink liploss.

Calypso was wearing a mint green sweater, white skinny jeans, and white wedges. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair was curled and framing her face, her bangs held back by a mint green headband. She was wearing foundation, green eyeshadow, which complmented her light brown eyes, light brown mascara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and nude lipstick.

"Hey everybody!" Calypso said into her microphone.

"How are you doing tonight?" Hazel asks. Everyone cheers.

"I couldn't hear you!" Thalia yells, and everyone cheers even louder.

"So, I have a question?" Piper says, everyone cheers some more, "Do you guys wanna hear a new song?" the cheers get even louder.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I said with a smile on my face. Everyone cheers.

"Okay, so, this is called _Better Than Revenge_!" Hazel said.

_**[Hazel]**_

_Now go stand in the corner_  
_And think about what you did_  
_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And _

_**[Piper]**_

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_**[Piper]**_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_**[All]**_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa, but_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_**[Piper]**_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_**[Hazel]**_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_**[Piper and Thalia]**_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_  
_**[Calypso and Hazel]**_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_**[All]**_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_**[Piper]**_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_**[Calypso and Hazel]**_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word whoa oh_

_**[All]**_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_**[Piper]**_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_I don't think you do, don't think you do_

_**[Annabeth]**_

_Let's hear the applause_  
_**[Piper]**_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_**[Thalia]**_

_See you deserve some applause_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_'Cause you're so much better_  
_**[Calypso]**_

_She took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'_

The crowd cheered like crazy.

"Okay!" I said, which made everyone quiet down, "We're gonna sing another song called _Invisible_!"

_**[Annabeth]**_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_  
_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_  
_**[Piper]**_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me_

_**[All]**_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_**[Thalia]**_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_  
_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_  
_**[Hazel]**_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

_**[All]**_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_**[All]**_

_Instead of just invisible_

_**[Calypso]**_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_  
_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_**[All]**_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_  
_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_  
_**[Annabeth]**_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_**[All]**_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

The crowd went crazy, and I could swear, I would hear ringing in my ears for at least a week.

We sang a few more songs until the concert was over. We waved to the crowd before walking off the stage, and hung out backstage for a while.

After about an hour, we piled onto the tour bus, where we took a short nap on the way to Piper's house, where we all are going to live while we're in New York.

_Line Break_

We were all awake by the time they got to the mansion. We all trailed in and collapsed on the couches in the living room.

"I can't beleive the tour's already over!" I exclaim, my legs draped over Thalia's thighs and my head in Piper's lap. We were all really close, and this was the usual.

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday we were at Goode, being treated badly by everyone." Thalia says the last part with a scowl.

"Yeah." Hazel said, sadly.

"Can you beleive we're back in New York? It's just been so long!" Calypso said.

Piper started playing with my braid, I laughed.

"Should we surprise the guys?" I asked, thinking of what Percy's face would look like.

"I don't know." Calypso said, skeptically.

"Yeah," Hazel started, "It feels like it would be too painful." She said, from her spot in her chair, where she was laying with her legs and head draped over the armrests.

"There are my favorite girls!" I heard a male voice said. I didn't open my eyes, I just stayed there.

"Hi, dad." I heard Piper say.

"Hey, Pipes." he said, happy to see his daughter, "Hello, girls!"

"Hi, Mr. McLean." we said in unision.

"How many times have I told you guys?" he asked, "Call me Tristan."

"Okay." we all mumbled. Then, everyone's favorite music producer, notice the sarcasm, walked in.

"Okay, girls!" she said, in a much-too-perky voice. We all groaned.

"Please, Natalie." I groaned, "We just got home and we're tired."

"I'm giving you a proposition, so I wouldn't have an attitide with me, Annabelle." she said.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked.

"My name is Annabeth." I said, getting pissed off.

"That's what I said." she said, before looking back down at her cell phone. "Back to my proposistion."

"Me and Tristan were talking, and we were thinking that maybe you wanted to settle down for a year and go to school?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. All of us were gaping at her.

"Absolutely not!" Thalia snapped, "We will not go back to that Hades-Hole!"

"Please, Thalia, just listen to the rest of the idea." Mr. McLean pleaded. Thalia mumbled a 'fine', but didn't look to happy about it.

"As I was saying," Natalie cleared her throat, "We were thinking that you could settle down here and go to school while you're working on your next album! What do you think?"

"It depends on what school and how long?" Calypso said, from her spot on the floor, where she was propped up against the couch, leaning against my stomach.

"We were thinking about Goode." Mr. McLean suggested, "I mean, that would be good for publicity, right? I mean, local girls become stars and come back?"

"It does sound good for publicity." I mumbled, the other 4 stared at me, "What? It does."

They all mumbled in agreement.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Natalie exclaimed, " We just need to get the stylists to come and make up disguises for you and-" she was interrupted by Thalia.

"No way." Thalia said.

"Excuse me" Natalie asked, obviously pissed.

"We are _not _going to wear disguises!" Piper exclaimed, "That's _way _too clishe."

"Plus," Hazel said, speaking up, "We've been going to Goode for several years, everyone would recognize us, no matter how good the disguise."

"She has a point, Natalie." Mr. McLean says. Natalie looked thoughtful.

"Alright." she said exasperately. I smiled, triumphantly.

"Alright, you girls go to your new rooms, that I got professionals to decorate, and get some sleep." he said, smiling evilly, "You have a big day tomorrow!"

I nodded and got off my two friends and stepped over Calypso. I walked up the stairs and tried to find the door of my room.

My door was made of white wood, with a gray 'Wise Girl', cursive sticker on the door. I turned the silver doornob and walked into my room. I was amazed.

The walls were gray and white, vertical stripes. The floors were lavender carpet. All of my furniture was white, well, most of it. The bed was pushed up to the middle of the opposite wall of the door. There was a bay window, that went from the ceiling to the floor, that was on the left side of my bed. There was a nightstand on the right side of the bed. The entire right wall was one giant bookcase. _Mom_. There was a dresser, vanity, and a desk pushed up against the walls. There was also a huge closetwith huge white doors.

The headboard on my queen-sized bed was made of white wood. The comforter was gray and the fleece sheets were lavender-colored. 2 of my pillows were white with black cursive writing, saying things like 'hope' and 'dream' and the other 2 were solid lavender. The throw pillows were lavender, white, and gray.

I saw a white desk, with a lavender mac laptop on it, with a gray owl where the Apple logo should've beem. There was a gray and purple lamp next to it. There was a gray office chair, pushed up to the desk. Above the desk, on the wall, was an empty lavender-colored billboard, where I could pin pictures and blueprints up. There was one thing pinned on it. I unpinned it and saw it was a letter, I opened it.

_Dear, Annabeth._

_I hope you like your new room! Pretty much the entire thing is enchanted. There is also a present for you in the desk!_

_Love,_

_Your mother, Athena_

I smiled and opened up the drawer.

My eyes widened when I saw a gold IPhone 5s. I picked it up and my jaw dropped when a case magically appeared on it. It was a grey and purple owl.

I put it down on my new nightstand and went to my _huge _closet.

All of my clothes were in there, even some new clothes.

_Aphrodite_, I thought, shaking my head.

I took out some simple pajamas. I decided on a gray tank-top, with a white owl on the front and baby blue pajama shorts.

I went to my vanity and pulled my hair out of it's fishtail braid and brushed it. I them pulled it back into a messy pony tail. I clapped my hands twice, experimenting, and the lights turned off. I slipped into my new bed, and clapped again. My lamps turned off. I fell asleep in 2 seconds, flat.

_Piper's POV_

I followed Annabeth upstairs. She walked into her new room and I walked to where my room was, which is now next to Annabeth's.

My door was now light brown with a 'Beauty Queen' orange, cursive sticker. I turned the golden doorknob and walked into the room. I was amazed. The room was sort of shaped like a semi-octogon.

The walls were orange with hot pink polka-dots. The floors were wood. All of the furniture was light brown. My queen-sized bed was a canopy bed, like what princesses have, and it was pushed up against the middle of the octogon-part of the room. On either side were bay windows. My new closet was _huge_! There was a vanity, desk, and dresser pushed up against the walls.

My queen-sized, canopy bed had a light brown headboard. The comforter was hot pink and the fleece sheets were orange. 2 of the pillows were hot pink with orange hearts, and the other 2 were orange with hot pink hearts. The throw pillows were hot pink, orange, and yellow. The canopy was hot pink.

The light brown desk had a orange Apple laptop with a hot pink heart where the Apple logo should be. There was a hot pink lamp next to it. The office chair that was pushed up to the desk was yellow. There was a empty, hot pink billboard above it.

I saw a soft pink light coming from in between the pillows on my bed. I climbed onto the neat bed and seperated the pillows. There was a letter in there. I opened it and read it.

_Dear, Piper._

_I decorated this new room for you myself! I thought you yould like it. Anyway, pretty much everything here is enchanted, so yeah. And your new phone won't attract monsters._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother, Aphrodite_

I was confused, but was surprised when the letter became heavier in my hand. I looked down and saw a gold IPhone 5s. It had a orange case with hot pink and yellow polka-dots. I yawned and walked over to my nightstand. I set it down on the nightstand and walked over to my closet.

I changed into a worn-out CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt and white pajama shorts.

I walked over to my vanity and pulled the bobby pins out of my hair. The french-braids broke apart. I brushed my hair and braided it over my shoulder.

I had an idea. I clapped twice and the main lights turned off. I climbed into my huge bed and got comfortable. I clapped again and the lamps turned off. I slowly fell asleep.

_Thalia's POV_

I walked past the doors that said 'Wise Girl' and 'Beauty Queen' and stopped at the black door that said 'Pinecone Face' in electric blue cursive. I rolled my eyes.

I turned the silver doornob and walked into my new room.

The room was as big as Piper's old room.

I guessed the room was enchanted becasue the walls were navy blue, like the sky at night, and it looked like there were stars, but near the ceiling, there was a moving, stormy-gray haze, like stormclouds, and lightning occasionally flashed across the walls. The floors were white wood. There was black furniture pushed up against the walls. My queen-sized bed pushed up against the wall. So was the desk, dresser, and vanity.

My queen-sized bed had a black headboard. The comforter was stormcloud-grey with occasional lightning flashing across it. The fleece sheets were electric blue that matched my eyes perfectly. 2 of my pillows were night-sky blue with glowing stars, and the other 2 were stormy-gray with occasional lightning flashing across them. The throw pillows were night-sky blue, electric blue, stormy-gray, and lightning yellow.

The black wood desk had a stormy-gray Apple computer with a lightning-yellow lightning bolt where the logo should be. Next to it was an elctric blue lamp. Above it was a stormy-gray billboard.

I looked back down at the laptop, about to crack ot open, when I saw a sky-blue envelope sticking out of it. I pulled it out, and opened it. It was obviously a letter from my dad.

_Dear, Thalia._

_Well, Aphrodite and Athena forced me to write this, even though I new you wouldn't like it, but anyway, I decorated this room for you, with help from Aphrodite and Athena, and thought you would like it. Oh, and by the way, make sure to look on the vanity._

_Love,_

_Your Father, Zeus_

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the vanity, out of curiosity. On the vanity was a black IPhone 5s, with a eagle case, that was elctric blue, black, and white. I absolutely loved it. I set it down, and sat on the stool.

I picked up the brush and pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. I brushed it and left it down.

I the walked over to my new closet. All of my stuff was there. I picked out a sky-blue tank top and yellow and black checkered pants.

I picked up my new phone, set it down on my nightstand and layed down in my bed. I clapped my hands times and all the lights went out. I had a bug day tomorrow.

_Hazel's POV_

To say I was tired was an understatement, and all I wanted was to sleep in that chair, but I also really wanted to see my room. So I dragged myself up the stairs and past all the other doors. I stopped at a white door with a 'Precious' cursive, gold-colored sticker on it. I smiled and twisted the gold doorknob.

I gaped at what I saw.

2 of the walls, the back and the right walls, were painted gold, and the other two were painted silver. The floors were copper-colored carpet. There was black furniture pushed up against the walls. My queen-sized bed was pushed up against the silver wall. I also saw a desk, vanity, and dresser. There was also a _huge _closet.

My bed had a black headboard. It had a gold-colored comforter, which looked like it was threaded with real gold. The fleece sheets were silver-colored. 1 of my pillow was gold, another was silver, and the last 2 were copper. My throw pillows were copper, gold, and silver.

My black desk, which was pushed up against the other silver wall, had a gold Apple laptop, and where the logo should've been, was a silver diamond. Next to it, was a copper lamp. Above it was an empty, gold billboard.

I ran my hand across the laptop, and felt that it was pure gold. I smiled and walked over to my dresser. I opened a drawer and inside was nothing but a note and a slender box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I picked up the letter and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear, Hazel._

_As you probably guessed, I'm no good at decorating, so Aphrodite offered to do it for me, I said it was fine as long as she didn't make it hot pink, which I didn't think you would like. I hope you like it and I approve of it. The gift is from me, so I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Your Father, Pluto_

I picked up the box an unwrapped it. Inside was a pure gold IPhone, with a silver case on it.

I smiled and whispered,

"Thank you."

I set it down and walked to my closet. I picked out a worn-out Camp Jupiter shirt and white pajama pants. I walked over to the vanity and put my hair in a braid down my back.

I slipped into bed and clapped my hands 3 times. All the lights went out and I fell asleep in the incredibly comfortable bed.

_Calypso's POV_

I followed Hazel up the stairs, really just wanting sleep. I expected to see a plain room, Gods, was I wrong!

I walked to a cream-colored door, with a cursive, forest green 'Blondie' sticker. I turned the gold doorknob.

My jaw dropped when I saw what my new room.

The walls were forest green with thin, light green stripes. My floors were wood. My queen-sized bed was pushed up against the wall, with a large bay window on the right side and a nightstand on the left. There was a vanity, dresser, and desk pushed up against the walls.

My queen-sized bed had a cream-colored, wood headboard. The comforter was light green and the fleece sheets were dark green. The 2 pillows were cream and forest green striped. The other 2 were light green. The throw pillows were cream, forest green, light green, and chocolate brown.

My cream-colored, wood desk had a light green Apple laptop and the logo was forest green. Next to it was a chocolate lamp. I smiled, it wavered when I saw one of the drawers were open. I opened it all the way and saw a gold IPhone 5s, with a striped, cream and forest green case. I was confused, until I heard a voice inside my head.

_We wanted to say were sorry for locking you on that island, and this is to show our gratitude for you not holding a judge._

_-The Olympians_

I recognized the voice as Zeus', and smiled. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of pajamas. I put on a pink tank top and green pajama shorts. I walked over to my vanity and brushed the curls out of my hair. I raked the mess of what I call hair back into a ponytail.

I slipped into the bed after turning off the lights and fell into a deep sleep.  
**_**

**Sorry it's so long, I just wanted to give them awesome rooms, so I did. I might use the descriptions for the rooms in my other FanFics, so yeah. Hope you like it!**

**-PJCF**


End file.
